Hotel Evil
by Swiftstream
Summary: Summer vacation! 8 of the Pokedex holders were ready to go back to Kanto when their flight got canceled! Thanks to a certain loudmouthed girl, they arrive in the middle of nowhere and enter a hotel with 1 room and 1 bed. But who gets the room? *Cowritten
1. Sapphire's Wrath

**A/N: Hiya! This is an update brought to you by me (Swiftstream) and Marisa (Cem-chan). Someone requested for us to do a luckyshipping oneshot, but we thought this would be a lot better. Enjoy the present!**

**Summary:**

**S**ummer vacation! The 8 Pokedex holders, (except Crys and Emerald) were ready to go back to Kanto when their flight got canceled! And thanks to a certain loudmouthed girl, they get driven to the middle of nowhere and arrive in a hotel with **one** room and **one** bed...and, of course, **one** balcony. But, just who gets the room? The girls or the guys? And where is Crys when you need her to chain down Gold? Chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Pokemon or PokeSpecial! ****(W**hat we do own, however, is this plo**t****.)**

* * *

**H**otel **E**vil

**C**hapter **1**; **S**apphire's **W**rath

* * *

"That was so fun!" Blue chirped, dragging along a suitcase with her Ditto on it.

"Too bad Crys and Emerald had to leave early though." Sapphire, who was close by, pointed to the remaining boys. "Too bad they didn't leave early too."

"Hey! We heard that!" Ruby yelled.

"36 inches away from her, please." Green half-growled. "I don't know about you, but the rest of us still need to go back to Kanto with our body parts intact."

"You're lucky you're evil," Ruby glared at Sapphire, who turned and smiled sweetly, a look of pure innocence on her face.

The 8 Pokedex holders, Red, Ruby, Green, Gold, Sapphire, Silver, Yellow, and Blue began walking in front of them when Yellow almost collided with a huge crowd. The people were shouting and waved their plane tickets in the air. Sapphire, who didn't notice the mob, tripped on something (a foot? Probably Ruby's), and landed in the hands of a security guard, who Ruby glared at.

"Watch where you walk," the guard growled in an annoyed tone.

"What's all the fuss about?" Yellow tiptoed up, but couldn't see anything but the heads and back of certain people.

"SORRY! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry ain't gonna help, lady," Based on his appearance, he looked like a businessman. "Do you know how inconvenient this is to all of us?"

"Yeah! We want our flight back!" another voice shouted, joining in the uproar. Before you knew it, the whole entire crowd was joining in the chant, screaming "We want our flight!" over and over.

The woman who was in the center of the angry mob scrambled on top of a chair, obviously evading them. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it! PikaBlu will provide you with a hotel room, one of the finest advailable!" She waved her hands frantically, trying to calm the crowd.

"WE DON'T CARE!" the crowd yelled back. "WE WANT OUR FLIGHT TO KANTO!"

"What's happening?" Red asked an angry man.

"Flight's been canceled," he scowled. "And these people ain't doing squat about it."

But Red and the others were already in a trance after 'canceled.' Well, everyone except Sapphire that is.

"Hah," she whispered to Gold. "Poor people. Oh well, at least our flight's still on." She tugged his sleeve and glanced at the others. "Come on, let's go!"

"Sapph," he whispered, "That was _our_ flight."

Sapphire paled. "Are you sure?"

Gold nodded. "We're with PikaBlue Airlines." As expected, Sapphire lost it.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. The others looked at each other nervously.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ruby whimpered.

Later, in the middle of nowhere...

"Oh yeah, real nice Sapphire," Ruby stated sarcastically in the van later. That same exact van was driving them to a hotel they were going to be in until further notice. "Everyone else gets to go to a nice place because they kept their calm but you just had to get involved. Now we're going to some stone hotel in the middle of nowhere." Everyone (except meek Yellow) was glaring at her.

"OH, come on," she yelled, "It's not like I was the only one yelling there. Did you notice the man and the rest of the mob?"

"But you were the only one who said something _very_ wrong." everyone else stated simply.

"And you almost strangled that poor little lady on the chair...and the security guard when he tried to peel you off of her." Even Yellow joined in the argument.

"SO?" she yelled back. "The security guard had it coming. And that lady almost got pulled into the mob. They were bound to be trampled later anyway." She folded her hands across her chest stubbornly.

"But if the mob ate them, we wouldn't have been the ones driven to nowhere." Ruby growled. "We could've been at the nice hotel that comes equipped with a pool, jacuzzi, and...and an amusement park!"

Sapphire twitched and glared at Ruby like she was a lion and he was the rabbit, her dinner. "You...had...it coming!" She pounced on him.

"Oh boy."

"Right swing, left punch, side kick, uppercut!" Red winced nervously. "Uh, Sapph, I don't think that's supposed to bend that way." Blue covered Yellow's eyes so the innocent girl wouldn't see anything. The others all accounted for themselves and scooted away from the bickering pair.

"Anyone else have any comment?" The crazy girl demanded, pointing to the horribly beat up Ruby. His arm was weirdly twisted, and he had a black eye as well as numerous scars on his body. Everyone looked away and began discussing other things. Ruby was whining about how he was touched by Sapphire's dirty hands and now he had some dirt on his clothes.

"Say WHAT?" Sapphire's eyes clouded as she gripped the collar of Ruby's shirt.

"RUBY!" Blue immediately covered Yellow's eyes again. "Keep your opinions to yourself!"

"Too late...OUCH!" came the muffled reply.

"Right, left, right, right, left, body blow, chin blow, uppercut, and a kick to top it all off!"

Ruby slammed across the backseat of the van, as Sapphire crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap, smiling. Ruby, who ended up sitting next to Sapphire, doubled over.

"I do not want to know where that last kick landed.." Red responded nervously.

"'Scuse me, children--" the driver started to say, but when he caught Sapphire's facial expression, he turned to stone and laughed self-consciously. "Sorry, but excuse me _ladies and gentlemen_, but we've arrived."

And out on the sidewalk, the only view they saw was a stone house. Literally.

**(To be continued...)**

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Hope you've enjoyed this update, and don't forget to...**

**Review!**

**&**

**Next chapter: Kendra and the Keys**

ily, switstream (& maybe cem-chan too)


	2. Kendra and the Keys

**Marisa's A/N: Hi guys! I know it's incredible for us to update so soon after posting a chapter but we've got time for once. I know the last chapter said this chapter will be "One Room Battle" (then Allie fixed that) but as we wrote this, we decided it was long enough as is. Enjoy!**

**Allie's A/N: Quick update, huh? Arigato for all those reviews, I hope I didn't bother anyone asking them to read this. xD While PreSpecial is on hold (cough), why don't you read this instead? I can guarantee you this is funnier. And I made a few small edits after Risa did, especially on the last part. (Fun Facts?)**

* * *

**H**otel **E**vil

**C**hapter **2**_; _**K**endra and the **K**eys

* * *

Everyone gasped at the sight of the stone building. "What kind of Hotel is this?" Yellow asked.

"Prison," Silver muttered shooting a glare at Sapphire. Ruby started whining about being too young for prison and Gold muttered something about too GOOD for prison. Sapphire almost choked on thin air. She made a huge coughing sound, and muttered something like, "Yeah, right."

"Well...uh...Lets go in," Red suggested as if they had other options. Everyone grabbed their suitcases and went in hauling them up the stone steps.

They say appearances can be deceiving. Just because something is horrid on the outside doesn't mean it actually is. Well that did not apply to this hotel. When they went in all they could see in the dull lobby was a desk...and an attendant who was sleeping on a stack of papers.

Sapphire blinked then clicked the bell 27 times or so. The attendant woke up jumping out of her chair. "Today is Sunday. How may I help you ma'am. No reservations? You must wait, or if you have one this way please," she went on not even planning to take them anywhere, "Anything for more customers. This hotel is most affordable around with plenty of luxuries." The attendant smiled cheerfully and pointed toward the left, right, then down corridors that no one noticed.

The group looked left and noticed a garden and a water fountain. "Bonding time," the attendant cheered.

"Broken water fountain and dead plants," the others pointed out.

At their right was the hotel's clubroom. "Indoor pool, billiards, exercise room," the attendant smiled cheerfully, "The best around!"

"No the worst around," Silver glared at Sapphire then pointed to the three corridors respectively. "Toxic Waste Dump, Broken, Needs Maintenance. Everything here is broken or dead."

Sapphire laughed self-consciously, her hand behind her head. "Oh, come one Silver, look on the bright side."

Blue nodded. "It might get better when we get our rooms."

"I'll take her word for it," Silver stated, pointing at Blue.

Red looked at the cheerful attendant, "Can we get our rooms please? We're with Pikablu Airlines and our flight just got canceled."

"Er...rooms?" the lady questioned still smiling, "I think you mean _room_."

Silver twitched and turned to look sharply at Sapphire. "WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?"

"Um," Sapphire stammered and looked around, "It's big. Our room could be big."

"Actually no," the attendant said, bursting Sapphire's already thin bubble, "It's quite small."

"Small?" Sapphire twitched. The attendant nodded, oblivious to the others shaking their heads frantically as if saying, "No, she'll kill you!" Sapphire grabbed the girl's shoulders, who was probably Blue's age, and started shaking her violently.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS SMALL?" she yelled, "CAN'T YOU SEE THERE ARE SEVEN PEOPLE HERE?" Blue quickly pushed Sapphire out of the way before there was any more trouble and approached the front desk herself. (_Note_: Sapphire forgot to count herself so yes 7)

"Let me translate what she just said: We are a big group and one small room isn't enough for all of us. Isn't there anything bigger?" She asked putting on puppy eyes. If the woman were a man, he would've given her a penthouse suite free of charge after one look at those eyes. But, this was a woman, and an eerily cheerful one at that. Before she could respond, Sapphire grumbled, "It's not like anyone's here at this dump."

The attendant looked down and pulled out a key. "Actually we're all booked," she said cheerfully and gave the key to Sapphire. Blue sighed. "Can the bell hop bring up our bags?" she asked. The attendant shook her head still smiling. Everyone knew that meant something was wrong. "Why?" Silver asked struggling to keep calm.

"He's on vacation," the attendant explained laughing.

"That's funny?" Red asked Green who was just as annoyed as Sapphire about the woman's cruel sense of humor.

"Um okay," Yellow said, "We'll just take the elevator." The attendant sweatdropped.

"Um..." she began.

"Don't tell me..." Yellow said nervously, her voice beginning  
to get pitchy.

"Elevator's out of order," the lady finished. Everyone groaned. Silver noticed that even Yellow was starting to loose her cheery composure. He gulped. Hell Hath no Fury like an angry Yellow. It'd make even Sapphire look innocent. Silver knew. He'd been there. It was a good thing no one was there when _that _happened.

"What. Floor. Is. Our. Room. On?" Sapphire growled, twitching. The woman smiled.

"And...16," Ruby panted gasping for air. They had to climb up to the 16th floor with their luggage. And some had more than others (_Hint_: He was gravely injured recently by a certain loudmouthed girl).

"Room 1623," Blue said weakly, "This is ours. Sapph hand me the key." The girl nodded and reached into her pocket. But the key wasn't there. She began searching frantically for that little key. "Sapph the key," Blue said impatiently. Everyone fixed their glared on her.

"Don't tell me," Silver groaned, smacking his head. "We shouldn't have trusted --"

"IT'S GONE!" she shrieked. Everyone fell down anime style.

"G-Gone?" Yellow whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears that were about to cascade down her cheeks.

Silver came over to Sapphire. "You are so lucky you're a girl," he hissed in her ear.

"Well. I don't care. Somebody has to go get another key," she said trying to look unafraid.

Red dropped his suitcase and sat on it. "But who..." he said knowingly, looking at Sapphire with a curious expression. She swore he was almost snickering.

Sapphire twitched in annoyance. 'I have a bad feeling about this...'

Silver turned to Yellow. "Why don't you pick who goes down?" he told her.

Yellow nodded quietly. She looked at Blue, who put on puppy eyes again, then Ruby, who was pleading "NO" silently and last of all, Sapphire who was twitching and had a "I know it's gonna be me. Come on just pick me already" look on her face.

"I choose you." And the winner, or rather, loser was... Let's hear it for Sapphire! Yellow stated, like she was making Sapphire battle a dangerous Pokemon, and pointed at her, smiling gently.

In the Rather Empty Staircase

"Crazy innocent Yellow had to pick me out of all people. Why me?" Sapphire's voice echoed in the empty staircase. "This hotel is like that Learnatorium from that TV show...right down to the happy smiling people." And then she tripped over her own foot and fell down, down, down the spiral staircase...16 floors in total. And on the way down, she bumped her head several times on the curved banisters too.

* * *

Rather Quickly (Due to Falling), In the Lobby...

"CAN'T YOU SEE THESE BRUISES?" Sapphire pounced on the smiling attendant who had given her the previous lost key. "I walked down—"

"Fell down," The woman pointed out cheerfully.

"FELL DOWN—" Sapphire twitched. _How did she know? _"The point is, I need another Key!"

"You can have fun," The woman handed her a huge set of keys held together on a skull keychain. "And I'm Kendra. I'm sure we'll get to know each other really well during you stay at Hotel Eagnus."

'More like Hotel Evil,' Sapphire muttered under her breath, snatching the keys, glancing suspiciously at the skull, which had an awkward smile on it.

* * *

Back on the 16th Floor

"Hey she's back already!" Ruby smiled, and waved his hand. Sapphire noticed he had cards in them. She smiled back sweetly, walking up to the 7 Pokedex holders, who were now all playing Black Jack. She wrapped her arms around Ruby, and his face heated...especially when she was choking him 3 seconds later...

"Sapphire," Blue winced at the sight of them. "Do you have the key?"

"Keys, you mean," Sapphire let go of Ruby and pulled out the skull keychain and its attached contents. Ruby fell on the floor and chocked, fingering his neck where Sapphire had left red marks.

Blue took it warily. "Um sure. Keys." She gulped warily.

An Hour Later...

For the hundredth time, Blue stuck another key inside the knob and twisted it a few times. Still no luck. Her hand grew limp. "Sapphire, are you sure you got the right set of keys?"

"Of course I'm sure," Sapphire sweatdropped. "But the lady was giving me a weird look."

"Evil?" Yellow asked.

"No cheery," Sapphire explained. _Like you right now,_ she almost added. "And she said something about us getting to know eachother really well. Her name was Kenny...no, Kendra!"

Silver looked at Blue, furiously trying to open the door. "How about I try?" he asked.

She handed him the keys, happy to be rid of them. "Good luck," Blue said brightly.

"I always open these things really easily..." And with a loud click, the door opened. "The door's op—" And then the crowd trampled him. "And they didn't even notice I had the first key all along...natural pickpocket." Silver shook himself, recovering from the stampede.

"Actually, I noticed," Blue whispered, "But it was more fun to send Sapphire down." Silver nodded in a agreement, a half-smile on his face.

"True. But you could've had Ditty turn into a key too," he pointed out, "Guess we both wanted to get back at Sapphire." He entered the room, leaving Blue dumbstruck.

_That's right,_ she thought, _I forgot about Ditty. Good thing no one noticed. Even Silver thought I did that on purpose._

Suddenly there was a scream from Ruby (who else?) from inside the room. Blue snapped out of her trance and ran in. When she came in, she gasped.

It was tiny. There was _ONE_ balcony. It was freezing. But most importantly...there was only **_ONE_**bed!

**Allie's A/N: That's it! Review and there'll be quicker updates. But for your entertainment...**

**Fun Little Facts Nobody Knew:**

**1. **The _Learnatorium_ that Sapphire mentions is actually taken from an episode of "Fairly Odd Parents" It's like a jail only everyone smiles except the kids of course...

**3. **Hotel Eagnus was named after the ice skating trick "_Spread Evi--Eagle!_" Cem's friend is obsessed with them to the point where its dubbed evil.

**4. **Silver references Cem's _new fic_ at one point. But this chapter was actually written before that fic which is actually how it was born... (Allie: Attention: This is called free advertising, peeps!)

**5. **Kendra is creepy! And worst of all, Swiftstream made her up, so that gives you a hint of her personality...but then again, if you read _Chapter 1 of "Capture On!" _and how the poor victim suffered from that game of 'Whack-a-Tree," you already know. :)

**6. **Remember that awkwardly smiling skull keychain? Cem-chan wanted it to be a_ smiley face_...which reminds Alice of clowns. Evil, evil, evil things.

**7. **The staircase incident with Sapphire? If you're wondering where that came from, new people are moving into Swiftstream's home in the summer. In the middle of planning how to move their _grand piano up 3 flights of the spiral staircase, Swiftstream's mom suggested an idea: Chop off the curved banisters so the piano would fit through, _and then redo the banisters when you're done moving. The weird part is: the owner of the house actually thought that was a good idea!

**2. **Wait...how'd it get from 7 to 2? But that's not the point. If you've noticed, 4 and 5 were _free advertising_ provided by the SC Organization. (SwiftCem)

**Hope you enjoyed that, but**

**Don't forget to...**

**Review, kitties! **

**&**

**Next Chapter Update: The (Actual) One Room Battle**


	3. One Room Battle

**A/N: This was supposed to be updated earlier, but due to slacking off it's updated now. Enjoy the battle of the room! And the slight Lithiumshipping...or as I call it, Abuseshipping.**

* * *

**H**otel **E**vil

**C**hapter **3**_;;_**O**ne **R**oom **B**attle

* * *

Blue stormed into the room. The sight that had befell her was deadly. The room was small, like a toddler's, but it had a balcony, which was big enough to hold two lawn chairs. But the bed was...

"IT'S TWIN SIZED!"

And no, Blue didn't say that. She wished she did. Instead, Sapphire had screamed crazily after she trampled Silver at the entrance.

Ruby whimpered. Yellow's eyes glowed and shifted color. Red's jaw fell. Green stared. Blue was shaking her head. Gold was hallucinating. Sapphire was screaming again. And Silver...was glaring. At Sapphire.

Sapphire shook her head and put on a cheery smile. "Oh well, this will have to do." She yawned and stretched her arms sleepily, walking to the bed and jumped onto it. "Night," she said, covering herself with the comforter, which was dusky blue with bright yellow stars.

Silver marched up to the bed and pulled away the comforter. He shook his red hair furiously, and almost smacked himself on the forehead.

"Wha--" were Sapphire's last words before the brunette was kicked off the small bed. "Ouch..." She looked up at Silver as the others watched, interested now, and her blue eyes blazed. "You...Will...Pay!"

Silver ignored her. "You have no right to be speaking after you've caused us this mess."

"But," Sapphire yawned, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. "I'm tired. And sleepy. Take pity on this little girl." She almost fell asleep at Silver's foot, but he kicked her awake.

Yellow bounded up to Sapphire and helped her up. "THanks, Yellow, you're the only nice one around here."

"Spoke too soon."

Yellow went through the balcony door and dumped Sapphire outside. Red and Green quickly closed the door, before Sapph could escape. She pounded and yelled and kicked and screamed, and she also pointed at Yellow, mouthing some very bad words. But, thankfully, the door was soundproof. THe others couldn't hear a thing.

"That settles that." Red smiled, but he had just noticed that Yellow's usually shining yellow eyes were not cheery and innocent at all. He forced out a nervous laugh, and tugged on his cap.

"But who gets the bed?" Green asked, tilting his head.

"US. Definitely us." the two remaining girls, Blue and Yellow, chorused. They glared at the five guys like they would eat them alive if it meant getting the bed.

"But there's more of us!" Red argued.

"And there's me!" Ruby whimpered hysterically.

"Silver, what do you think?" Blue asked him, puppy-eyed. She knew he was weak to those eyes. He turned away so no one could see his red face.

"D-Don't really care." he said nonchalantly. This caused a huge argument between him and the guys. Sapphire was still screaming and pounding the door, but no one really cared.

"TIME OUT!" Blue yelled. "I have a solution."

* * *

"I hate you." Ruby hissed at Silver hiding behind one of the chairs to protect against Sapphire. Blue's solution was kindly giving the boys hot chocolate and dinner. What the boys didn't know, however, was that the food was drugged. So, they threw them out to the balcony as well.

"Please. You're one to talk," Green remarked, standing up and looking down at the ground. "You act like a girl."

Red nodded and poked his cheek with his index finger. "Worse."

Sapphire stayed where she sat, quiet and too hot to comment what they were saying. Though it was much cooler in the room, she'd rather be there. And while the balcony was plentiful for her, five boys and one crazy girl just weren't going to fit.

"It should be the girls out here," Green muttered, looking at the sky. "There's only two of them plus this psychopath." The so-called psychopath, however, was looking at the balcony curiously. Sapphire had just noticed there was a ladder. Or, rather, a fire escape. _Hmmm..._

Silver grew quiet at Green's comment. He could and would never force his only family out onto the balcony, though said family had no problem doing that to him, and Yellow still haunted him. Blue still dragged him to see a psychiatrist once a month.

Sapphire sighed at the guys. Five boys and her weren't going to do, not with only two lawn chairs and one lousy blanket. She looked outside and spotted a tree with it's welcoming shade. It was just 6 PM. If she walked there..._Oh well, I'd make it on time. I think._

"Hey, where are you going?" Silver jumped up when he saw Sapphire climbing down the fire escape ladder.

"To Mother Nature."

* * *

"And tonight's weather forecast will be 49 degrees Fahrenheit and raining," the weather forecaster concluded, smiling and holding an umbrella. "Make sure to close all your doors and windows!"

"Hmmm..." Yellow slowly sipped her ho chocolate. Even though it was summertime, the weather in the room felt like it was winter. The wind never stopped blowing...because the air conditioner never stopped working. "Do you think we should give them an umbrella?"

Blue bit her lip worriedly. She looked at the balcony, where all the guys were talking, and the clouds were rolling in on top of them. Sapphire, however, was nowhere to be seen, but Blue could bet she was somewhere hanging on a branch and snoring. "Well, I don't know...Would it be mean if we didn't?"

Yellow pinched her lips together and shrugged. "What if they catch a cold?" She clutched her blanket tighter around her. "And we're only giving them an umbrella..."

Blue tilted her head and Yellow caught a glimpse of her smiling a bit on the malicious side. "I have a wonderful idea...Ditto can spy on them."

* * *

"Psst. Silver, Green," Yellow whispered poking the latter with the umbrella's tip. Ditto had morphed into a charm for the umbrella, the same exact skull on the set of keys form Kendra, and was waiting to do it's assignment. Silver woke up first, and his vision was blurry. She looked at yellow groggily, but once he realized it was her, he jumped up and and held his hands in an 'X'.

"Don't shoot me...don't kill me." was Silver's current mantra, because he had mistaken the umbrella for a rifle. "I'll have dinner with you. I'll be a good boy. Please don't."

Yellow blinked, confused. "Well, here's your umbrella. Share it with Green but not the others. I'll leave you alone."

Silver blinked and looked at the rifle, which was actually an umbrella, like Yellow said. _Oh, so she wasn't kidding...But, what about that psychopath? _SIlver looked out the balcony and saw Sapphire, soaked and dangling off a tree limb. _Should I pity her?_ But he was climbing down the fire escape before he knew what he was doing.

* * *

"Hey, Sapphire!" Silver half-shouted, half-whispered. He didn't like being alone at night. _She's deaf_, he thought, and attempted to wake her up one more time. "SAPPH!" He kicked the tree trunk lightly, yet the impact was enough for her to fall down.

"Oof..." came the girl's quiet reply, but she continued to sleep.

Silver shook his head. "Who sleeps after falling down 30 feet?" He knelt down beside her. "Hey, wake up." He slapped her cheek gently, before Sapphire grunted and rolled over on the grass.

Silver twitched. _Does this mean I have to _carry_ her?_

...

_"You're so heavy." Silver huffed, Sapphire's head dangling on his shoulder, piggy-back style. "This is child labor." __But then again, I applied for this._ Suddenly, Sapphire's grip on his neck tightened.

"No! Don't come near me! Go away, shoo!"

"Ouch!" Sapphire, in her nightmare, had slapped Silver's cheek by accident. "Hey, Sapph, are you all right?" He turned his head, and only saw Sapphire's small figure with sweat on her forehead, and her clothes were plastered to her skin. Her hands slid off of his neck and she collapsed on the floor.

"Hey." Silver felt her forehead, but as the rain pounded down on them, his eyes almost closed due to exhaustion. His had, on top of Sapphire's head, felt a burning sensation. She had a fever. _If she stays like this, we won't make it to the balcony by morning. Looks like I have no choice._

Silver looked around, and found and actual bench that wasn't broken and carried Sapphire there. He plopped her down and put his sweater over her. Carefully, he sat curled on the far side of the same bench and tried to close his eyes. He spotted a nearby star. _Please get well._

* * *

**A/N: Done! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**&**

**Next Chapter Update: Sooner than this one. xD**


	4. Sign This Please!

**

* * *

**

Swifty's AN: Here we are again with a new chapter and here we are to introduce a new shipping. Sign-this-please-shipping aka: Richshipping. Guess who it is?! O.O Enjoy the chapter.

**Cem's AN: And of course Abuseshipping (should be obvious from the last chapter). Everyone enjoy the chapter and thank you all for the reviews. And for Yellow's Wrath fans: there's a brief reference to it's sequel here. Enjoy.**

* * *

**H**otel **E**vil

**C**hapter 4;; **S**ign **T**his **P**lease!

* * *

"Ugh," Sapphire groaned. Her head ached, her back hurt, and her cloathes were wet...wait...wet?! She blinked and rubbed her still-asleep eyes. It was only then that Sapphire noticed a boy sitting next to her body, with his knees up and his arms folded, fast asleep. Something clicked in her head. She knew this boy. She knew him! This was...Silver!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!!"

* * *

"Hey did you hear that scream?" a girl asked the attendant. Kendra looked up from her desk and smiled.  
"Must be a stray dog," she clicked something on her computer. "Now how about we sign you up for the penthouse suits? Both of them await."  
The girl smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

Sapphire jumped at the image of Silver who was now waking up. Sapph can take the credit for that though. "What. Were. You. Thinking?" she hissed.  
"Umm," Silver coughed and Sapphire noticed he looked paler than usual. "You had a fever," he managed to say.  
"But...you..." Sapphire twitched. Did he catch the fever from her? "Silver you idiot." She lifted him off the bench when she noticed she had one waterproof windbreaker. It was Silver's. Big Idiot. He could've left her alone to die and could've stayed perfectly dry and healthy himself.  
"Come on up," Sapphire said.  
Silver grunted and managed to get on his feet before collapsing onto her. "Wha--"  
"Don't talk," Sapphire said, "I'll help you get back to the room. Hopefully the others aren't sick too."  
Silver nodded a response and clutched onto Sapphire walking to the hotel.  
"And...Thanks."  
Silver looked at Sapphire as if she had just told him the meaning of life. Did the loud, stubborn girl just say "Thanks?" Her face was as determined as ever, but there was a pale rosy tinge to her cheeks.  
"You're welcome. I would've done the same for anyone." Silver said. 'Would I?'

* * *

Yellow was sleeping peacefully until she turned over. The bed was extremely slim and one wrong move meant falling off. Which is exactly what happened. Instead of coming into contact with the cold hard floor, Yellow fell on something soft.  
"Thank you pillow," she muttered sleepily, eyes closed. It was only then that she realized her 'pillow' had bones...and was groaning. Yellow's eyes flew open. She looked around the and saw the boys...sprawled out on the floor. And she had fallen on Green! But that didn't matter at the moment. Yellow did something anyone else would have done. She screamed.

* * *

"Another scream?" the same girl asked Kendra.

Kendra, still smiling, said, "We will call a dog catcher ma'am. No stray dog will go near you." She nodded and notioned Kendra to take her suitcases...ALL of them.

* * *

Yellow's scream woke everyone up. When Blue awoke, discovering Red cuddling up to her on one side and Gold "feeling" her on the other...it was WAR! All of the boys (mainly the cuddly latter) were flinged out of the room by their necks, by a VERY angry, embarrassed Blue. Yellow sweatdropped when she noticed the hole in the door.

'And they thought I was scary,' she thought. Blue was now counting the boys (who cracked the opposing wall from the impact) and marched over to Ruby (who was still conscious) and started choking him.  
"How did you get in here? How dare you come in here? Where's Silver?" she yelled shaking him violently. Yellow sweatdropped again.  
'She makes Sapphy look sweet,' Yellow thought. Ruby started begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," he cried, "Green picked the lock and we got out of the rain. I thought Silver was with us. Don't hurt me!" Blue flinged him at the wall again, making Green the only conscious boy now.  
"Morons," she hissed and turned to Yellow, "When Red and Gold wake up they have a date with my fists." Just then, there was knocking from the balcony. Yellow turned to see Sapphire knocking frantically and Silver sitting on one of the lawn chairs breathing heavily.

Before Yellow could open the door for them, she was pushed out of the way by Blue who opened it herself. "Silver," she yelled, "Are you okay?" He nodded slightly. Blue looked at Sapphire hoping for an explanation.  
"It's a long story," Sapphire said scratching the back of her head, "But Silver has a slight fever." Blue picked up the umbrella now hanging on the balcony banister.  
"Ditty replay please." Silver and Sapphire looked at each other nervously.  
"Replay," Sapphire stammered. The smiling skull charm, revealing itself to be Ditty, started morphing into everything that happened last night.

Yellow gasped, Sapphire started wiping nervous "Blue-will-kill-me!" sweat of her forehead and Silver started fidgeting with his handkerchief. Blue stayed silent, her back turned to the others as she closely watched the events.

After Ditty went back to normal (and back in it's pokéball from pure fear), everyone in the room waited for Blue to explode. And she did...sorta.  
Blue suddenly jumped and hugged Silver. "AWW," she cooed, "My little boy's growing up. I knew you wouldn't hate girls other than me forever." Then she jumped to Sapphire, shaking her hands non-stop. "You two will make a happy couple," she said and started a speech about commitment, love, and stuff like that. The "happy couple" looked at each other completely red-faced.  
"I sense the atmosphere here has tensed," was all Yellow could say as Blue jumped around from hugging Silver, to shaking Sapphire's hands over and over and over...  
From his location outside the room, Green muttered "Pesky Girl." Yellow shot him a nervous glance, worried of what Blue would do to him.

But, she was in too much of a happy mood to notice. However, it did remind her, that Green was still awake and still there. She turned to Yellow, still smiling. (Everyone, meet Kendra #2)

"And what about you Yellow? You and Cover-boy over there would make a great husband and wife " Yellow looked over at Green who just raised an eyebrow nonchalantly, like he didn't care.

Yellow twitched and burst out laughing. "Puh-Lease, Silver and Sapphire are an even better couple. They abuse each other every day."  
Silver and Sapphire looked at her. "We do?" they asked. There was an eerie silence in the room (We mean how do they not notice?) until Silver started coughing. Then Blue remembered she had a sick patient on her hands. Blue marched over to the boys, who were all conscious now.  
"Alright listen up maggots," she said in a scary military-ish voice, "bring up breakfast for four. NOW! Afterwards you may get something to eat too." The boys rolled their eyes. "Are. You. Questioning. Me?" she demanded towering over them. They shook they're heads wide-eyed and ran off. Sapphire blinked in confusion.  
"Am I this bad?" she asked Yellow.  
Yellow innocently munched on a cookie. "No you're worse," she half-lied. Then noticing Sapphire's twitch, she added, "But I'm the scariest. Ask Silver if you're not convinced." As Sapphire made her way to the balcony Yellow thought, 'That must have been one good amnesia treatment.'  
Sapphire quickly asked Silver what happened but he shook his head frantically, despite his current condition. "No! I am not relieving that day." While Sapphire pouted Silver thought, 'That must have been one good amnesia treatment. Stupid woman!' Then he turned to Blue. "My back hurts on this chair."

Blue looked at him. Her blue eyes showed concern, but still had amusement in them. "Really?" she asked. Blue looked at Yellow and Sapphire, but they were nowhere to be seen. 'Funny,' she thought, 'They were there a second ago.' She twitched.  
"Yellow and Sapphire, you lazy bums!" she yelled across the room, "Get out here immediately, you have to move Silver on to the bed."  
Sapphire rushed out with Yellow behind her. "What?" they chorused.

"You do it!" Sapphire hissed. Blue looked at them innocently.  
"But I'm..." Sapphire noticed Blue had somehow quick-changed into a white suit. "Doctor Blue!" she finished.  
"Oh boy," Sapphire said nervously. Yellow paled.  
"Run," the blonde girl munched on her cookie, "Get Silver before she kills you. If there's anyone worse than Blue, it's Doctor Blue!"  
Sapphire smiled at Yellow and batted her eyelashes. "How 'bout you?"  
"Um I'm going to check on the boys. I'm starving." Yellow said quickly and raced out of the room.  
"Traitor," Sapphire hissed and walked up to Silver's lawn chair. She kicked it forcefully...but Blue saw.  
"No Abusing Silver today!" she creamed and threw Sapphire (gently) at the cracked wall. The crack expanded.

* * *

"Stupid Phone doesn't work," Red sighed and began walking down the stairs with the others. Then he noticed Gold wasn't with him. He was still on the 16th floor. "Hey Gold, aren't you coming?" Gold shook his head.  
"I'll be back later. Get some food for me."  
"Whatever," Red shrugged and continued his long epic journey down the stairs.  
As for Gold...his reason for living begins!

* * *

"Excuse me, but no thanks," A girl with Flaming Red hair scoffed and slammed the door in Gold's face. He looked at his bouquet of flowers, rejected.  
"Oh well there's always next floor." He said cheerfully before fixing his tux. (He brought it to the trip). That was the 99th door he knocked on, asking for a date from each girl.  
He made it to the next door, shook his head, cleared his throat, and rang the doorbell. (The only suit with a doorbell...)  
"Huh? Are you room service?" the girl inside asked and looked at Gold at little repulsed. She had on a black tank top and pink skirt. She was peering at Gold through one eye, icily. But Gold didn't notice.  
"Congratulations you are the 100th girl whose door I landed on!" Gold exclaimed. He handed over the flowers. "For you my love!"  
The girl blinked. Did she know this weirdo? He looked familiar. "Umm, Wait right here."  
"Sure," Gold smiled. Finally! A girl who would go on a date with him. She was getting ready right now, he bet.  
The girl returned. "Please sign this," she told him shoving three documents on clipboards and a pen into his arms.  
"Umm...Sure," Gold signed away not bothering to look at them, "Our date awaits!" he said taking the girl's hand. She smacked him away (hard!).  
"The 1st document you signed was an apology to all the girls in the hotel. I will have Kendra put it up on the bulletin board later. The 2nd one you signed is a mini restraining order," she laughed, "Please keep a 6 feet distance from me," she added and pushed Gold away, "And Third..."  
She smiled coldly, "You have caused ten couples to break up, and 5 divorces before coming to my door. ALL IN THE LAST TWENTY MINUTES! Consider this an unlucky day."  
"But, darling they didn't match with their current hubbies. I am much better," Gold told her attempting to get close again, but she pushed him away once more.  
The girl smiled darkly, "And third, you now owe me 50 dollars for every word that comes out of your mouth aimed at me or near me." Gold's mouth fell open.  
Gold's mouth fell open. "But I don't even know you!" he yelled.  
Violating her own restraining order, the girl came over to him and smacked him upside the head. "Gold you idiot," she hissed, "Are you still recovering from the amnesia. It's me! The pride of Sinnoh, Lady Berlitz. And you now owe me... (click, click, click...) 2000 poke. Pay up please." Gold turned to stone...literally.

* * *

The end for now.


End file.
